


im gonna need you to take your pants off

by TheLittleTrashCat



Series: injury and theft [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sharing Clothes, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, [roman voice] yay, despite the title this is not sexual in any way at all, i guess, ish, this actually isnt all that angsty, yall im actually kinda proud of this so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: "Roman?"Roman froze, eyes flying to see Logan standing at the end of the hall in his pajamas, bathed in shadows that could easily be hiding some sort of monster or-"Logan?" he replied, definitely not panicking.Logan strode down the hall, eyes narrowing. "It's three in the morning! Where the hell have you been?"





	im gonna need you to take your pants off

**Author's Note:**

> how do you title

"Roman?"

Roman froze, eyes flying to see Logan standing at the end of the hall in his pajamas, bathed in shadows that could easily be hiding some sort of monster or-

"Logan?" he crocked, voice hoarse from screaming. 

Logan strode down the hall, eyes narrowing. "It's three in the morning! Where the hell have you been?"

Roman flinched, before quickly clearing his throat and straightening to his full height, putting on a brave face and flashing what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

"I was simply one a quest to defeat a monster that was plaguing my kingdom! No need to worry, Specs!" he grinned, ignoring the stinging pain from a growing bruise on his face. He silently prayed that Logan wouldn't get closer to him, but luck was not on his side as Logan continued his march.

"I have a right to be worried, you've been gone all day - are you bleeding?!" Logan's eyes widened as his face morphed into concern, and Roman was briefly shocked at the amount of emotion that he was displaying before the world titled and he stumbled. He would have fallen flat on his face if Logan hadn't caught him.

"Roman?"

"'M fine," he mumbled trying to stand, but the adrenaline from his fight had worn off and _ god _ everything _ hurt- _

He pushed himself to stand despite the pain. He took a steadying breath. "I'm fine."

Logan shook his head. "No, you're not, you are clearly bleeding in several places and are obviously in pain so just-"

"I'm fine!" Roman insisted, because he couldn't let _ Logan _of all people see him weak.

"No, you're not, and I don't know why you-

Roman shoved Logan away weakly. "I said I'm fine!" he shouted, voice cracking. He tried to stay upright but the energy it took to say caused his vision to dim, and he had lean against the wall for support, trying to force down the whimpers of pain that were trying to escape 

"Why are you being so stubborn?!" Logan snapped. 

Roman tried not to flinch, but it was pitch black in the hall and he was still high wired from his fight, and he half expected Logan to attack him, even though he knew that was ridiculous-

"Roman," Logan began, in a softer tone than he had ever heard him use, "let me help you."

Roman tried to deny that he needed help, tried to say that he didn't need any help, but his eyes welled with tears and his knees buckled beneath him and Logan caught him, and Roman was so _ tired _and he couldn't help the tears that fell as the pain hit him full force, couldn't stop the whimpers that escaped this time. He felt Logan's arms slide around him, and he gasped as he ghosted over growing bruises. The logical side slowly picked him, and then they were moving. A bright light flooded his vision and he squeezed his eyes shut, before forcing them open a crack to see that he was in what he would guess would be Logan's bathroom, before closing them again. 

He let himself be placed on the closed toilet lid, and as Logan began to cut off his shirt, he felt the need to say _ something. _

"I'm sorry," Roman said quietly. "You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Nonsense," Logan said, pulling off his shirt. Roman opened his eyes to find Logan staring at him, a ferocity he didn't know the other side could have in his eyes. "You are my friend. I absolutely should deal with this, because I care about you."

Roman nodded mutely, feeling his throat choke up with tears. He stared down at the ground as Logan stood up and walked out of sight. He returned immediately after with a long towel, which he pressed against the gash on his side. Roman sucked in a gasp, trying not to cry out as Logan applied more pressure.

He held it there for a minute, until he slowly removed the towel to reveal that the wound had stopped bleeding. Logan inspected the wound for a moment, before he stood up and walked out of sight again, and Roman heard the sink turn on, and it wasn't long until Logan was back with removable gloves on and a wet washcloth.

Logam began to gently clean around the wound with a wet washcloth, and Roman winced as the cloth gently brushed over his wound. He tried to focus on breathing evenly as Logan cleaned his wound out, as a small, irrational part of his brain whispered that Logan might not be doing it right, and it might get infected and he might die-

Roman shoved the thoughts away. Logan had more medical knowledge than he did, and he probably would do a better job than he could ever do.

He was so focused on trying not to panic, he hadn't noticed that Logan had finished cleaning and dressing his wound, and a few of his smaller ones, and was currently pulling his shoes off.

"Thank you," Roman whispered, voice cracking with unshed tears.

Logan gave him a rare, soft smile. "Of course."

They stared at each other for a moment longer, before Logan cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

"I..uh, need you to take your pants off," he muttered.

Roman turned bright red. "What?! Why?" he squawked.

"So I can see if you have any wounds on your legs," Logan explained, still not meeting his eyes. Roman blushed, but heastintly pulled his pants off all the same.

As it turned out, Roman did, in the form of a small scrape on his thigh.

Dealing with that cut involved at lot of blushing and muttered apologies, and Roman kept shifting awkwardly, feeling extremely embarrassed and weird about the whole situation, and judging by the blush on Logan's face, he felt just as if not more embarrassed about it.

There was a long moment of awkward silence as Logan began to clean up the mess he had made, and Roman's exhaustion started to catch up with him as his eyes started to droop.

Logan looked over from the sink and chuckled softly. "Let's get you to bed," he said.

Roman let out a mumbled protest, because he wasn't a _ child, _but the logical side still scooped him up into his arms, and Roman begrudgingly let himself be carried again, resting his head against Logan's shoulder as his eyes slipped closed, unconsciously snuggling closer to the side because he was warm and the room was cold. 

Suddenly, Logan placed him down on something soft and comfy, and he heard some rummaging before something soft hit him in the face.

Roman yelped and stares down at the bundle on his lap. It was a black Nasa shirt and a plain dark navy zip up hoodie.

"Put those on," Logan called from the bathroom, and Roman blushed because Logan was telling him to put on _ his _clothes, but he slipped them on anyways.

The shirt and jacket were ridiculously soft, and neither fit him at _ all _. The jacket sleeves slipped several inches past his hands, and the bottom of his jacket went all the way to mid thigh when he stood up.

Roman began to walk back towards the bathroom - slowly, because ow he was sore - and stopped in the doorframe to watch Logan clean up.

It was kind of facentating, actually, how confidently and comfortably he moved, and he started when Logan suddenly turned to face him.

"Roman?" he asked, a light blush coating his cheeks for some reason. "What are you doing back here?"

Roman blushed and ducked his head. "I...uh...needtotakemyvontactsout."

Logan blinked at him. "What?"

"I..I uh, need to take my contacts out," he muttered quietly.

Logan's eyes widened in understanding, and he shifted to the side to let Roman have access to the sink.

"I didn't know you needed glasses," Logan said as Roman began to wash his hands.

Roman gave a one shouldered shrug as he dried his hands off and pulled his right eyelids open and slid the contact out.

"Never came up," he said, taking the other one out.

Logan frowned. "That can't be the only reason."

Roman sighed quietly. "I..also, didn't want to made fun off."

"But..me and Patton _ both _wear glasses."

"I know, I know, but my brain is just dumb," he replied, waving his hand flippantly.

"Wait, you have freckles?"

Roman froze. "Uh..yeees? Did you. Did you not notice them before?"

Logan's blurred form shook his head. "No, I didn't. I was to busy focusing on making sure your wounds were tended to."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence, only broken when Roman yawned. 

"You should probably go to bed," Logan said.

"Mmmm," Roman agreed, leaning against Logan's chest. Logan sighed, before guiding him back to his bed. 

A small part of Roman's mind freaked out, because he was on Logan's bed, in Logan's clothes! The rest of his mind was too tired to pay any attention to that part. Logan snapped his fingers, and Roman peeled his eyes open to see that Logan had just pulled his glasses and a pair of contacts onto his nightstand.

Logan pulled his own glasses off and sid into bed, and Roman immediately cuddled next to him.

Logan laughed. "You are out of it."

Roman grumbled what he hoped was a, "No I'm not," into his chest, but at this point he was so close to falling asleep it was probably just a jumbled mess.

As he slowly drifted asleep, Roman felt a pair of lips press lightly against his forehead.

"Goodnight, Roman," Logan whispered, and then Roman was asleep.

(When he woke up clinging to Logan like a koala, he most definitely did not scream internally.)

**Author's Note:**

> ta-da! soft logince that i actually _didn't_ write at three in the morning!
> 
> also if anyone with actual knowledge of medical stuff would like to correct me then go ahead


End file.
